Being the Leader
by megashypuppy
Summary: Being the leader is great. But it's also very hard. Blossom knows this very well. She thinks that no one can come close to knowing the pressure and the expectations she has to deal with. But maybe there is someone that understands. BLOSSICK


**Hi everyone! A LONG time ago, I said that I was going to post a Blossick one-shot if I got a certain number a reviews on my story. I finally decided to work on this!**

 **There need to be A LOT more Blossick stories in the fandom. Seriously.**

 **Disclaimer - I don't own the characters mentioned in the story.**

* * *

Being the leader of the Powerpuff Girls. It was great.

Blossom loved the feeling she had whenever they fought a monster or a villain and they won because of **her** plan. She liked all of the praise she got everyday. She loved the feeling of being in control. There were a lot of perks to being the leader of the Powerpuff Girls.

But while there were perks, there were a lot of downsides to it too.

There was a lot of pressure put onto Blossom. She had to make sure that her plans would work. She had to make sure that none of her sisters got seriously injured. She had to make sure that while they were fighting, they didn't destroy too much of the city. It was a lot of work, being the leader.

Then there were the expectations.

First of all the expectations thrown at her when they fought crime. Since her plans almost never failed, the people of Townsville never expected them too. They expected her, Bubbles, and Buttercup to always save the day. Blossom felt like a lot of that depended on her. She was the one that came up with their plans. She came up with their strategies. Bubbles and Buttercup still played huge parts in saving the day thought. Blossom couldn't take all of the credit.

And then, of course, the expectations thrown at her when she was at school. Everyone, her sister, the Professor, her peers, they all expected her to get straight As and do perfect in school. People expected her to be popular with everyone, and have a great social life as well. But, she knew she couldn't do both. She did get near perfect grade and have a great social life, but she never got any time to just, do what she wanted.

Being the leader, it was great but it was just as hard.

* * *

One day, Blossom slipped up. A bunch of huge monsters were attacking the city and naturally, the Powerpuff Girls were called on the job. Blossom had it all planned out perfectly. But as they were defeating the last couple of monsters, Blossom miscalculated and the monster blew some of the buildings and houses away. They still defeated the monsters but a lot of the city had to be rebuilt.

This caused a lot of people to get angry. They couldn't go to their favorite places for a while and a lot of shopping places were closed. Many blamed Blossom for it.

Since she was expected to be **perfect** , one slip up and everyone was against her.

She was the leader so naturally, she took all the the insults and rude comments. She didn't give most of them a second thought. But then there were the people at school. A lot of girls were mad at her since the monster destroyed the mall and they couldn't go shopping for a week.

But, she took it all.

One particular comment stuck in her head though.

 _"Buttercup or Bubbles would make a much better leader than you!"_

How could they say that? They had no idea what she had to go through as the leader. They didn't know how hard it was to try and live up to everyone's expectations. How would they feel if they were expected to be perfect at every single little thing they do. Hearing that made Blossom very upset.

That night at the Powerpuff household, Buttercup didn't help matters. When Blossom came home after doing a check on the city, Buttercup asked the question that she had all the time when they were younger. The one question that Blossom didn't want to hear.

"Hey Blossy! I was wondering if I could take position as the leader for a while. You seem like you need a break. Bubbles thinks so too." Blossom glanced at Bubbles who nodded her head, showing concern for her older sister in her eyes. Blossom looked back at Buttercup.

"No." She answered simply. Buttercup frowned.

"Oh, come on. You didn't even think about it!" Blossom kept her straight face.

"I didn't have to. I'm the leader of the team and nothing will change that."

"Why do you say that!? I'm just as capable as being leader as you are. Why can't you just let someone else have the glory for once?!" Blossom finally snapped at that point.

"How dare you! I can't believe you could say that! Sure I get glory for coughing up all the plans for the team, but you have no idea what I have to go through. Everyone thinks of you as the toughest fighter. The tough one. You take that title with pride. I'm the leader. The smart one. I hate being called that. Have you ever thought once about how tough being the leader is?! I have so much pressure on me to make the best plan to defeat our opponents. If I make one slip, everyone beings to doubt me. You and Bubbles can slip up as many times as you want because you're not perfect. Everyone knows that. Everyone believes I'm this perfect being. That I can't slip up. I have to deal with so much. Have you even thought of the responsibility you have to take on if you were the leader?! I thought that if one person could come close to understanding that, I would be you." Blossom hadn't even noticed the tears that had started falling from her eyes. She didn't even wait for Buttercup to respond as she ran out the door and took off. Buttercup just stood there with a shocked look on her face. Bubbles had one similar to it.

* * *

Blossom had taken of to the city. She was upset at not only Buttercup, but herself as well. She hadn't meant to snap at her sister like that, but she had to let everything out.

Blossom landed on top of a tall building and just let her tears out. She felt it start to rain but she still stayed there. Silently letting crying for the first time since she was young.

Suddenly she felt someone behind her. Blossom didn't turn around to check who it was. She suspected Buttercup.

"Go away, Buttercup. I don't want to see you right now." Blossom said quietly.

"What about me?" A deep voice that belonged to a man said to her. She recognized the voice as the one that belonged to her counterpart, Brick Jojo.

"I'm not in the mood to fight you right now. Can you just please leave me and the city alone. You can come back later if you want."

"I wasn't going to destroy the city. I just wanted to get some time to myself. My brothers are really annoying. Why are you out here in the rain, crying?" Brick asked. He walked over and sat down next to her.

"I snapped at Buttercup. It was over something stupid. I-" Brick interrupted her.

"What was it?"

"...Being the leader. She wanted to be the leader for a while but I refused. She said something and I just snapped. Does that happen to you?" Blossom didn't know why she was talking to her counterpart so easily. He had stopped committing crimes but she was still always suspicious of him. She convinced herself that it was because she was hurt and maybe Brick knew what it was like. Being the leader of his group.

"Yeah, it does. Back when we used to fight you guys, Butch and Boomer would always blame me for not coming up with a good enough plan to defeat you. I was the leader of out team after all. Mojo always pressured me to come up with a good plan to take over Townsville and defeat you guys too. It is hard being the leader, huh?" He looked at her. She nodded.

"Yeah. Yeah, it's hard. I don't want to always be expected to be perfect and do no wrong. I want to just be myself and not have to worry about what everyone else thinks of me. Do you think I can do that?" Brick gave her a small smile.

"Yep. You can definitely do that. You should be able to do what ever you what for all the good you've done for this terrible city." Blossom blushed and giggled. Brick stood up and offered his hand to her. She took it and he pulled her up. She wiped her face with her wet sleeve. Brick looked her.

"You okay?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Brick nodded and got ready to take off. He was about to leave when Blossom grabbed his arm. She looked back at her again.

"Thank you. You helped me out a lot tonight. I really appreciate it." He blushed. No one had ever thanked him for anything before.

"Y-yeah, it was no problem." He said before flying off. Blossom smiled and took off in the opposite direction.

There was someone that knew the pressures of being a leader. If you had someone to talk too about it. Someone that understood all the hardships of being the leader. Someone that knew what it was like to have the weight of the entire team's future on their shoulders.

Well, being able to understand others that knew all the bad things about being the leader.

That was a good thing about being the leader.

* * *

 **So, this was pretty short. And is more Blossom centered than Blossick centered. I'm sorry. But I just needed to write something today.**

 **I just wanted to write something about Blossom. Brick was just obviously going to be in this since I cannot write something about one of them without the other.**

 **I'm also working on a few new stories! I might put up a preview for this one story I have an idea for. The title is _The Saviors._**

 **Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review!**

 **\- Shypuppy**


End file.
